


don’t call me that

by 11teen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, M/M, Pneumonia, Sad Ending, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11teen/pseuds/11teen
Summary: pneumonia - infection that inflames air sacs in one or both lungs, which may fill with fluid.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 71
Kudos: 537





	don’t call me that

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so pls don’t make fun of me..if u can pls help me or give me suggestions in the comments pls do <3 enjoy! (also i’m not sure the exact day akaashi n bokuto met so i did april 11th ok don’t question it)

april 11th

“hey, uhh, akashi-kun.”

“it’s akaashi.” it’s bokuto koutarou, akaashi thought.

“uh, could you please help me practice spikes for a little bit?”

akaashi said yes and he set for bokuto multiple times.

“nice kill.” akaashi spoke, out of breath.

“your tosses are the best!”

“thank you bokuto-san.”

and that was just the beginning.

* * *

“akaashi!” akaashi knew who it was just by the voice.

“yes bokuto-san?” akaashi turned around. 

“oh, you don’t have to call me that.” bokuto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“why? aren’t you my senpai” akaashi asked.

“well yeah but you’re cool and we’re friends, plus it makes me feel old.” bokuto laughed. 

“ok i’ll try.” akaashi smiled.

_‘his smile makes me want to cry, in a good way.’_ bokuto thought to himself.

“oh! are you coming to practice?”

“yes. are you?”

“duh! oh, we have a practice match with nekoma coming up.”

“i’ll see in practice then.” akaashi slightly smiled and walked to his next class. 

the idiots were in love, but they, themselves didn’t know. 

* * *

“akaashi!” bokuto passed the ball to him.

“bokuto-san!” he set the ball to bokuto again. bokuto flew up and spiked the ball, giving them a point. 

“nice kill.” akaashi gave bokuto a high five.

“i know right.”

“don’t get your hopes up owl.” bokuto and akaashi turned to kuroo, who was smirking. “we’ll always be better than you guys, right kenma?” the boys turned to kenma.

“uh, sure..” kenma sounded unsure at the most.

“what do you mean by ‘uh, sure’?! that hurt kitten.” kuroo yelled.

“maybe its because akaashi and bokuto are both better then us combined.”

“whose team are you on?” kuroo pouted.

“shut up.” kuroo smirked and wrapped his arm around kenma. 

kenma and kuroo always flirted here and there, but yet they aren’t together. everyone is aware of their feelings towards each other, but not the two people in question.

“you two fight like a married couple.” bokuto exclaimed.

“what?” they both said.

“you guys are in love, but both of you are so dumb you don’t even realize.” akaashi stated.

“i’ve confessed, i’m just waiting for him to turn 17 so i can hear his little voice in my head.”

“you confessed?!” bokuto shouted and akaashi turned his head in confusion.

“yeah bro!” kuroo exclaimed.

that’s right. at age 17 everyone can hear and interact with their soul mates thoughts only if they say their name. 

“yeah, so did he.” he nudged kenma. 

“shut up kuroo.”

“how old are you again akaashi?” kuroo asked.

“16, i’m turning 17 in december.”

“man, i’m still waiting to hear a voice.” bokuto said. akaashi was glad in a way.

akaashi was happy that bokuto hasn’t heard his soul mate. he was glad? why? what was this relief that fell over akaashi?

akaashi ignored his feelings and they continued to play the match.

* * *

akaashi scanned the crowd of people trying to find someone with black and silver, spiky hair. akaashi and bokuto usually hang out during the weekends since bokuto hates being alone. 

“hey akaashi! over here.” akaashi turned and saw bokuto waving at him with a big smile.

“stop yelling.” akaashi said as he walked up to bokuto. 

“hehe, let’s go inside. i’ve been going to this cafe for years. their hot chocolate is so good.” bokuto grabbed akaashis arm and dragged him inside. 

“hey gentleman, where would you like to sit.”

“that one.” bokuto pointed to a 2 person table in the corner of the cafe. 

“alright, sit down. i’ll bring you 2 menus.” the two men nodded and walked to the table.

“this place is so cozy, sometimes i come here to do homework.” bokuto smiled as he sat down.

“you? homework? here?” akaashi looked at bokuto in confusion.

“yes..” akaashi kept looking at him in confusion. “quit looking at me like that.” bokuto waved in akaashi face, making him smile slightly.

“here you are. would you like anything to drink?” the women gave the 2 menus and took out her notepad.

“i want a hot chocolate please.” akaashi looked up at the lady then back at the menu.

“alright, and for you?” she looked at bokuto.

“hot chocolate too.” bokuto smiled.

“alright, i’ll bring those out as soon as they’re down and then i’ll take down your order.” the 2 nodded as the lady walked away.

“i didn’t know you liked hot coco.” bokuto said to akaashi.

“there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” akaashi looked at bokuto. 

“ew, you sound creepy.” the 2 giggled.

_‘his smiled is everything.’_ bokuto thought.

* * *

after the cafe bokuto invited akaashi over, for some reason akaashis stomach was in nots. he was nervous. he had gone over to bokuto home multiple times to study and hang out. but this time felt different. as akaashi stood there uncomfortably, over thinking everything,

“what do you want to watch? also, don’t just stand there..come lay on my bed weirdo.” akaashi glared at him making bokuto giggle. “come-on!”

“shut it.” akaashi walked to bokuto bed and sat down on it. he quickly took the remote from bokuto and sat in front of him, scrolling through netflix for something to watch.

“akaashi..”

“bokuto-san?” akaashi said his name back not taking his eyes off the screen 

“don’t call me that.” akaashi hummed in response. “i like your eyes.”

“o-oh i- thank you..” akaashi was startled by bokutos sudden comment.

“sorry! did i make you uncomfortable? gosh! i’m so dumb! sorry, sorry!”

“it’s fine bokuto..it through me off guard but thank you. your eyes are..” akaashi turned to face bokuto, they looked each other straight in the eyes. akaashi never paid attention to bokutos eyes. they were beautiful. he became flustered as his golden eyes stared back at him. “s-sorry, you’re eyes are really pretty too.” akaashi quickly turned back to the tv. 

“thank you.” bokuto chuckled nervously. “oh! i heard there’s a good movie called uhh, ‘all the bright places’ i heard it sad. do you wanna watch it?”

“i’m up for it.”

“ok! let’s watch it.” akaashi searched up ‘all the bright places’ and played the movie.

both the boys laid down against bokutos head board to see the movie.

* * *

“that hurt..” akaashi said softly. 

“why did he-? no! that sucked. i didn’t like it.” bokuto wiped the tear from his face. akaashi chuckled. “don’t laugh! wasn’t it sad?”

“yes, bokuto-san. i cried dummy.”

“don’t call me that.”

“what? bokuto-san or dummy?” akaashi grinned. 

“both! that’s mean, akaashi!”

“hehe.”

akaashi grabbed his phone and saw it was late. his mom was going to be mad.

“shit..bokuto it’s almost 10.” akaashi quickly got up and started to grab his bag. 

“for real?” akaashi pointed to bokutos (very cute) owl clock. “oh my-“ they both walked out of bokutos room and down the stairs. 

“i have to go! i’ll see you tomorrow.” akaashi was almost out the door when bokuto stopped him,

“wait!” bokuto quickly took off his fukurodani zip-up sweater and handed it to akaashi. “it’s windy tonight and if you catch a cold, i’ll never forgive myself.” bokuto made a very dramatic face. 

“oh shut up you sap.” akaashi grabbed his zip-up sweater from his hands and put it on. “thank you, i’ll give it back tomorrow or sometime if i don’t forget. i’ll see you tomorrow. thank you for tonight.” akaashi smiled and left.

_‘my sweater was so big on him, it was adorable.’_ bokuto thought. 

on the way home akaashi thought to himself,

_‘it smells like him..’_ akaashi blushed. 

* * *

“my mother’s gonna kill me.” akaashi groaned as he saw his report card.

akaashi was a good student, but his mother pushed him a lot. he always had to have A’s. only A’s, not even B’s. but this time akaashi had gotten one B.

akaashi put his face in his hands and thought of excuses to tell his mother.

“uh akaashi. someone’s here to see you.” akaashi looked up and saw konoha. akaashi got up and walked to the door.

“konoha? is there something you need?” akaashi was confused since konoha was a 3rd year in the 2nd year side.

“yes. also, you look terrible. are you ok?”

“i got a B on my report.” akaashi fumbled with his fingers, quickly hiding them behind his back. 

“oh no..”

“it’s fine. what’s wrong though?” akaashi reassured him. 

“bokuto is..uh well. emo.” konoha spit it straight out. 

“ha? what? we aren’t even playing volleyball. what happened?”

“i don’t know. his hiding under a desk.”

“lead me to him.” akaashi sighed.

they walked across the school to the 3rd years side and walked into an empty room. konoha pointed to a desk and akaashi nodded, giving him a thumbs up. konoha quickly left the room, not wanting to be apart of bokuto emo mood.

“bokuto?” akaashi crouched down and saw bokuto with his knees to his chest. “what happened? talk to me.” akaashi tried saying in his calmest voice. 

“someone..made fun of me.” bokuto said softly. 

“who?” akaashi was ready to speed to them. 

“some random. he was passing by. he had like a black blow cut.”

“that weird first year?” bokuto nodded. “what did he say?”

“he said something about my hair and how i’m weird.” bokuto paused. “am i weird akaashi?”

“no. you are not weird. you are the most funnest person to be around. he’s just jealous he doesn’t have a sense of humor. plus disrespectful. ew.” akaashi tried his hardest to cheer up bokuto. 

“can you believe that? and he was ugly!” bokuto let out a chuckle. “am i ugly akaashi? is my hair weird?”

“no. not at all. i like your hair.”

“thank you.” bokuto turned to face akaashi and smiled. “i feel a lot better. also are you ok? you seem worried about something.”

“nothing. i just got a B on my report and i know my mother is going to scold me.”

“oh no..” bokuto knew how harsh akaashis mother was. 

“yeah, but it’s fine. you know how she is.” bokuto nodded. “anyways are you feeling better?”

“yeah. thank you.” bokuto smiled at akaashi. 

“of course. let’s get some tea from the vending machine.” akaashi stood up and stretched out his back. 

“i rather get water. tea is nasty.”

“yeah, yeah. whatever, come-on. get out from there.”

“uh..i’m kinda stuck.”

akaashi face palmed. idiot. cute idiot. 

* * *

“hey, are you ready?” akaashi asked through the phone.

“yeah, i’m walking out.” bokuto replied.

kuroo invited akaashi, bokuto, and kenma out for akaashis early birthday dinner, a very early birthday dinner. akaashis birthday was in 4 weeks. kuroo, bokuto, and kenma had planned everything, bokuto even said he would pay for everyone’s meals. even though akaashi hated when people paid for his meals.

akaashi arrived at the restaurant and immediately saw bokuto, kuroo, and kenma. kuroo had his arm around kenma and surprisingly, kenma didn’t have his game. well, at least he has table manners. 

bokuto ran up to akaashi and gave him a bear hug, which akaashi was not prepared for and almost lost his balance. bokuto smelled like flowers and happiness, surprise, akaashi never really paid attention to bokuto smell even though they were together 24/7. 

“happy early birthday!!” bokuto screamed into akaashis ear. akaashi felt a weird wave of happiness. akaashi was happy that bokuto was here. why?

“ow..thank you bokuto-san, now please let me go. i cannot breathe.”

“hehe, sorry.” bokuto let go of akaashi. “also i told you to stop calling me that.”

“i forgot, sorry.”

they exchanged hellos and walked into the restaurant. they walked up to the front desk.

“do you gentlemen have a reservation?”

“yes. it should be under kuroo.” the waiter nodded and we went to a table far away. it was a four person booth. perfect.

akaashi and kenma sat on one side and bokuto and kuroo on the other.

“damn, i’m hungry.” bokuto said loudly.

“bokuto-san, lower your voice.” akaashi told him making kuroo chuckle. 

“don’t call me bokuto-san.” 

“mhm.” akaashi paid no attention to what bokuto said. “what are you guys going to order?”

“i want steak.” bokuto blurted.

“same.” kuroo agreed.

akaashi gave a look to kenma like ‘these weirdos share the same brain cells’ they both smiled. 

“uh, don’t flirt with my boyfriend.” kuroo jokingly said.

“shut up kuroo.” kenma glared at him. 

kuroo and kenma have been together for a while. it was on kenmas birthday that they realized they were soulmates (like it wasn’t obvious). they aren’t one of those sappy couples since kenma hates attention. they were like those ‘i love you, but, i want to kick you’ couples. they’ve known each other since birth, it’s not a surprise when kenma bullies kuroo.

“kitten, what do you want?” kuroo asked kenma.

“not in public kuroo. i want the italian pasta dish.” kuroo nodded.

“what are you going to eat, akaashi?”

“i think i’ll have nanohana no karashiae.”

“of course.” bokuto said.

“shut up.” akaashi glared at him, causing bokuto to smile.

akaashi looked back at his menu and saw from the corner of his eye bokuto staring at him, not like mad staring, it was more like ‘wow’ staring. akaashi then saw kuroo nudge bokuto out of his thoughts. 

_‘cute.’_ akaashi thought to himself.

* * *

“bokuto bro! your room is so cool!” kuroo yelled.

a couple of days had passed since akaashi early birthday dinner. bokuto had invited akaashi, kuroo, and kenma over to his house since his mother wasn’t home.

“bokuto-san, where is your father?” akaashi asked as he sat down in one of the bean bags bokuto had scattered around his room. kuroo was at akaashis desk chair and kenma was across the room from akaashi on another bean bag.

“i’m not answering your question.” bokuto said as he crossed his arms and sat on his bed.

“huh? why?” akaashi was genuinely confused.

“i told you not to call me that.” bokuto pouted making akaashi let out a giggle which made bokuto flustered.

kuroo bumped him and laughed. bokuto glared at kuroo. akaashi, thankfully, seeing none of it. 

“it’s a habit, now come-on. where is he?”

“n-night shift. he’ll be home at like 6am.” akaashi nodded and looked at his phone, it was only 6:23pm. they had plenty of time. “what do you guys wanna do?”

“nothing.” kenma said with our emotion.

“sorry, he doesn’t know what fun is.” kuroo glared at kenma.

“oh, shut up.” kuroo quickly got up and sat right on kenma. “get off fat ass! you’re gonna squish me!”

“i like it here.” kuroo said proudly. 

“i’m gonna murder you.” kenma blurted making bokuto laugh and akaashi chuckle.

“ahh.” kuroo screamed sarcastically. kuroo started to play with loose strands of kenmas hair. “you need a hair cut.”

“no, i don’t.”

“yes, you do.”

“don’t.”

“do.

“i don’t.”

“..you do.”

“no-“

“both of you shut up. let’s watch a movie or something. i need to lay down, my neck hurts because i slept weird last night.” bokuto interrupted the love birds.

“what movie?” kuroo asked. 

“i don’t care.” bokuto said.

akaashi got up and passed the control to kuroo, kenma quickly snatched it out of his hands.

“ima put on avatar.” kenma said proudly causing everyone, even kuroo, to give him a strange look. “what? it’s a good show.” they all laughed and kenma put on avatar. 

akaashi walked back to the bed and laid down. his face looking up at the ceiling, which bokuto had covered with different stickers and pins.

akaashi was closing his eyes when he felt someone hovering over him. he quickly opened them and saw bokuto hovering above him, bokuto smiled and laid down where akaashi could still see his head. bokuto smiled down at akaashi. 

“what do you want?” akaashi asked because bokuto was being oddly clingy.

“nothing.” bokuto said innocently making akaashi hummed.

“bokuto-san.”

“don’t call me that.”

“sorry.” akaashi chuckled. “is your neck okay?”

“not really, it hurts like a bitch.” bokuto rubbed his neck.

“here.” akaashi removed bokutos hand from his neck. akaashi then raised his hand and placed it on bokutos neck. he started to apply pressure, feelings bokuto stiff neck soften every time he applied more pressure. “jesus, did you sleep on a rock? it’s so stiff.”

“shut up.” bokuto let out a chuckle. “it feels a lot better..” bokuto said quietly, akaashi spotted bokuto getting a little bit red, as if he was blushing causing akaashi to become warm inside. “thank you, akaashi.” bokuto smiled. 

“i’m glad.” akaashi continue to rub bokutos neck for a while. “bok-“

“hey, love birds! look at meeee!” kuroo yelled. both akaashi and bokuto looked at kuroo. at that exact moment they heard a camera click. akaashi quickly realized kuroo had taken a picture. “aww. kenma look!” kuroo showed the phone to kenma.

“cute.” kenma said softly.

“let me see.” bokuto said. kuroo showed them the phone and there was akaashi under bokuto rubbing his neck, and bokuto above akaashi blushing like there was no tomorrow. they both had confused expressions on. “we look good, send me that.”

“me too, please.” kuroo nodded but still had a very ‘huh’ expression on.

“wait, so you guys..just act like this?” kuroo questioned the two. 

“not really, but we’re so comfortable with each other that it’s not weird.” akaashi told kuroo but at the same time akaashi felt his heart sting, he didn’t like saying they were friends.

kuroo just nodded in ‘agreement’. he turned around and sat back with kenma.

_‘kuroo?’_ kenma thought to kuroo. 

_ ‘hm?’ _

_‘you know they definitely like each other.’_ kenma thought, kuroo actually nodded in agreement this time.

kenma and kuroo would glance up at the time to time to see them just talking to each other or would see one of them staring, akaashi staring up at bokuto or bokuto staring down at akaashi. kuroo took one last glance at bokuto and akaashi to see them still in the same position but now just watching the show.

_‘they’re so dumb.’_ kuroo thought to himself and chuckled.

* * *

“i’m so tired.” bokuto yawned through the phone. daily phone calls were a normal thing since they couldn’t see each other during winter break. “i almost forgot your birthday is in a couple days, are you going to have a party?”

“i don’t think so. i’m going out for dinner with my family.”

“can i take you somewhere?” bokuto asked proudly making akaashi feel funny. 

“depends where.”

“you’ll love it. i know you will.” akaashi smiled widely. 

“then sure but the day after my birthday since i have to go somewhere with my family.”

“but i wanna see you the day of your birthday.” akaashi could feel bokuto pout through the phone.

“i’ll try but plan for the next day too.”

“i can sneak out.”

“no, bokuto-san.”

“you’re no fun also, stop calling me that.” akaashi smiled. 

akaashi felt butterflies when bokuto spoke, literally any time bokuto spoke, all akaashi could feel is butterflies. 

* * *

it was december fourth, 11:56pm. akaashi paced around his room. hoping to hear  ‘it’s akaashi birthday!’ in a his head, hoping it was someone he knows. he looked back at his clock, 11:57pm.

“fuck.” akaashi mumbled under his breath. he was scared. what if he was never going to find his soulmate? what if they aren’t meant for each other? what if his soul mate is a serial killer? he paced around his room.

11:58pm.

“i’m gonna go insane.” akaashi ran his fingers through his hair. he started to pace around his room slower but time went faster. 11:59pm.

he went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror.

“why am i taking this so seriously? i’m probably not gonna hear anything.” akaashi never liked the thought of his soulmate hearing his thoughts, but it’s what the universe wants. “but why does the universe care so much about my soul mate.” he groaned.

he went back to his room. 12:00. no voice. he was relieved, but also shocked. he’ll just have to wait until-

_ ‘its akaashis birthday! i’m going to be the first to text him!’ _

it sounded just like bokuto.

_‘b-bokuto-san?’_ akaashi asked in pure shock.

_ ‘WHAT THE FUCK?! AKAASHI?!’ _

_ ‘bokuto-san? you can hear my thoughts..’ _

_ ‘and you can hear mine..’ _

_ ‘which means..’ _

_‘we’re soul mates..?’_ they both said in unison.

_‘we can’t. we’re both guys!’ _ akaashi was in shock.

_ ‘i mean we did flirt here and there so it’s not a surprise surprise.’ _

_ ‘no-‘ _

_‘even kuroo thought we were dating.’_ akaashi blushed. even akaashi had a small crush on bokuto. 

_‘do you like me?’_ akaashi asked softly. 

_‘yes. for a while i have. i didn’t think you were gonna be my soulmate though.’_ he paused. _‘do you like me?’_ bokuto asked.

_ ‘yes. i always have.’ _

_ ‘hehe, i knew.’ _

_‘how?’_ akaashi laid on his bed, in some sort of relief.

_‘you made it obvious. you always stare at me like you’re gonna kiss me.’ _ bokuto lightly chuckled.

_‘shut up so would you.’ _ akaashi smiled. he placed his hand over his face. he was hot, he felt like he was going to evaporate.  _‘bokuto-san?’_

_ ‘stop calling me bokuto-san. you make me feel old. but what is it?’ _

_ ‘ can i see you? in person?’ _

_ ‘yes. meet me at the park.’ _

_ ‘ok. i’ll be there.’ _

akaashi got up and smiled to himself. he changed his shirt into a normal black one, some shorts (even though it was the middle of winter), a hoodie, and his volleyball shoes since they were the closest.

bokuto jumped up and down with joy. he quickly put on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants and dashed out of the house. his dad wasn’t home, but he was desperate to see akaashi one more time. 

bokuto ran to the park and saw akaashi sitting on one of the benches. 

“akaashi!” bokuto waved.

“hey, bokuto-san.” akaashi stood up and walked towards bokuto. 

“i told you to stop calling me that.” they were both now face to face. “akaashi..”

“yes?”

“can i hug you?” bokuto asked politely.

“of course.” akaashi held out his arms and was quickly embraced by bokuto. bokuto wrapped his arms around akaashis waist and akaashi wrapped his arms around bokutos neck.

“i missed you, akaashi.” bokuto nudged his head into the crook of akaashis neck.

“i miss you too.” 

they slowly rocked side to side. bokuto held akaashi a bit tighter, akaashi felt like jelly when bokuto did that. akaashi started to run his fingers through bokutos black and sliver hair. 

“bokuto-sa-“ akaashi paused in realization of what he said. bokuto looked up and glared, causing akaashi to smile. “i’m sorry but..does this mean we are dating now?”

“i would hope so.” bokuto smiled. “wait wait, let me ask properly.” bokuto released from the hug. 

“ok, go ahead.” akaashi let go of bokuto. 

“akaashi keiji,” bokuto grabbed akaashis hands in his, making akaashi feel like jello again. “i love you a lot, i’ve been in love with you for a long time and i was hoping that you would hear my voice in your head. i was hoping we were going to be soul mates. ever since the first time you tossed to me, i knew you weren’t going to leave me. even though you were so cold and quite, you stuck with me through everything. no matter how annoying i got or how sad i was after a game. i really couldn’t ask for a better soul mate but akaashi keiji, will you be my boyfriend?”

“yes. i would love to be your boyfriend bokuto-san.” akaashi leaned into for a kiss but bokuto rejected it. 

“i’m breaking up with you.” bokuto said with a straight face. 

“what?!”

“you called me bokuto-san..”

“it’s a habit, love. i won’t say it anymore now, give me a kiss.” akaashi puckered his lips, and he immediately felt bokutos lips on his. bokuto pulled away and saw akaashi blushing hard.

“happy birthday.” bokuto cupped one of his hands on akaashis cheek causing akaashi to get more shyer. “i’m still taking you out.” akaashi smiled and leaned his face into bokutos hand. 

_‘the best birthday ever.’_ akaashi thought. 

* * *

bokuto was missing akaashi extremely. it had only been a day since they last saw each other. akaashi was with family so bokuto didn’t even bother to call or text. he was sitting at his desk, trying to do his homework that his teachers gave him over break. then suddenly, he did get a text. he lifted up his phone and started to jump up and down with joy.

from : akaashi (december 6 sent at 7:47pm)

[ i snuck away from my family just to text you ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:47pm)

[ i miss u a lot ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:47pm)

[ HI MY LOVE ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:47pm)

[ i miss u even more :( ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:47pm)

[ do u think i can still see you when ur done w ur family? ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:47pm)

[ i hope so ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:48pm)

[ i really miss u ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:48pm)

[ i really need a hug from you ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:48pm)

[ like badly ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:48pm)

[ bad day? ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:48pm)

[ mhm ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:48pm)

[ my father was being rude again, his new job has been stressing him out so he’s been acting like that and i fell in snow :< ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:48pm)

[ i’ll see you soon ok ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:49pm)

[ i have to go now :( ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:49pm)

[ i’ll see you later my love, don’t try thinking about me while i’m at dinner ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:49pm)

[ no promises ;) ]

akaashi smiled with tears in his eyes. he slipped his phone into his back pocket. he was crouched over the bathroom sink, coughing up what seems to be phlegm. akaashi had been feeling sick since yesterday. he had a cold last night, but he couldn’t figure out what caused it. he didn’t say anything, so he wouldn’t ruin his birthday.

his chest felt sharp and he was having trouble breathing. he was cold and pale. he stood up straight, and he walked out of the bathroom. he slowly stumbled back to his family. his mom looked at him with wide eyes. she quickly got up and held akaashi.

“keiji, are you ok? what’s wrong?” her voice was full of concern which akaashi hated.

“i-i feel lightheaded..it’s nothing. i probably stood up too fast.” he looked at his mother and fake smiled. 

* * *

_ ‘akaashi?’ _

_‘yes?’_ akaashi looked to his side and looked at his clock. it was 8pm, akaashi completely forgot he was supposed to see bokuto after seeing his family. he felt like absolute shit so of course it flew past his head.  _‘fuck. bokuto-san i’m sorry. i completely forgot and-‘_

_‘it’s fine akaashi. can i still see you though?’_ akaashi felt so bad because he knows bokuto wasn’t fine.

_ ‘yes, please come over. my parents left for work.’ _

_ ‘night shift?’ _

_ ‘mhm.’ _

_ ‘i’ll see you soon.’ _

_ ‘i love you.’ _

_‘i love you too.’_ bokuto was upset. he knows, but he didn’t want to talk about it. 

akaashi paced around his room. he felt terrible for not seeing bokuto and in all. his body hurt and he was cold. he grabbed a grey hoodie and slipped on some sweatpants.

he heard light knocks on his door and ran to the door, almost falling. he opened it and saw his soulmate with tired eyes, a sad face, and of course bokutos sad hair, which droops down when he is sad.

“hi baby.” bokuto spoke up.

“come in. let’s go upstairs to my room.” akaashi grabbed bokutos hand. 

“i want to hug.” akaashi smiled at bokutos request. akaashi quickly wrapped his arms around bokutos neck and hugged him tightly, even though ‘tightly’ wasn’t tight at all. bokuto quickly hugged back.

they stood like this for a long time. just embracing each other. akaashi knew bokuto needed this. akaashi also needed this, even though he was sick. they had only started dating last night, but they were in love. no one can say anything different. they have always been in love.

akaashi quickly realized that he could get bokuto sick and pulled slowly away from bokuto, hoping he wouldn’t get sick because of him. 

“come-on, we can cuddle upstairs my love.” bokuto nodded. they both quietly went upstairs and bokuto plopped on akaashis bed, making akaashi chuckled.

after akaashi laughed, he was struggling to breathe. he quickly went to the bathroom and spit. he crouched over the bathroom sink, trying to steady his breathing. 

“akaashi?!” bokuto yelled. “baby what’s wrong?!” bokuto came running into the bathroom. 

“s—stay...away.” akaashi started coughing. bokuto backed away, trying to give akaashi space. bokuto didn’t care if he got sick.

“why-why didn’t you tell me? is this why you didn’t come?” akaashi nodded. bokuto felt relieved knowing akaashi wasn’t avoiding him but was still concerned about his boyfriend who was now spiting out phlegm and gasping for air. “are you sick?” bokuto patted akaashis back. 

“i-i-i dont..know.”

“try steadying out your breathing. breathe only through your nose, slowly.”

akaashi was slowly calming down. bokuto rubbed akaashis back up and down.

“i’m right here baby.”

“i think i’m good for now. you should leave. we don’t know what i have and i could get you sick.” akaashi drank water bokuto had. 

“no.”

“bokuto-san.”

“don’t call me that.” akaashi smiled as bokuto dragged out the ‘that’ part. “i wanna cuddle. even if it’s just you laying on my chest. i don’t care.”

akaashi gave in and they both walked to the bed. bokuto laid down and akaashi laid down after him. akaashi slowly laid his head on bokutos chest, knowing if he did it fast he would have another cough attack.

bokutos steady beating heart made akaashi calm. akaashis heart started beating at the same pace as bokutos, like they were in unison.

“you better not get mad if i get you sick.” akaashi said as he wrapped an arm around bokutos stomach.

“i could never be mad at you baby.” bokuto racked his hands though akaashis black hair. akaashi smiled and slowly fell asleep on his soulmates chest.

* * *

bokuto stood outside of the emergency room, waiting for akaashi and his parents. it had been 3 days since akaashis cough attack, and he wasn’t getting better. bokuto forced akaashi into the emergency room after seeing akaashi break out into a cough attack, but this time it was worse. it had been getting worse.

bokutos leg shook up and down. he was scared for his soulmate. the person that never left his side. he was scared to lose the person he loved the most.

after a couple minutes his parents walked out with worried expressions.

“is he-“ bokuto was quickly cut off by akaashis mother. 

“we don’t know yet. he’s being tested for the flu and etc.” bokuto just nodded.

it seemed that hours had past, bokuto had been waiting only for 30 minutes. akaashis parents had to go back to work so it was only bokuto waiting. they seemed worried but at the same time they seemed careless of their son who was in the emergency room right now.

bokuto thought of the only way to speak to akaashi.

_ ‘akaashi?’ _

_ ‘hi, my love’ _

_ ‘are you ok?’ _

_‘not really,’_ akaashi let out a worried chuckle. _‘i assume my parents left.’_

_ ‘yeah. i’m still here.’ _

_‘you’re always there for me. i love you.’_ akaashi spoke softly.

_ ‘i love you too, i’m never leaving.’ _

_ ‘the doctors back, i’ll see you soon.’ _

_ ‘ok, i love you so much.’ _

_‘i love you too bokuto-san.’_ bokuto didn’t have the courage to tell akaashi to not call him that.

bokuto just wanted akaashi to be ok.

* * *

“akaashi?” the doctor came out looking for his parents and bokuto quickly stood up.

“i’m his partner, is he ok?” bokuto started to play with his fingers. 

“hello. i’m the doctor, come this way please.” bokuto followed the doctor down a hallway with many rooms. bokuto hates the way hospitals smell, absolutely hated it.

“so..will he be ok?”

“sadly, he can’t get better.” bokuto almost broke down there. “we found pneumonia in both of his lungs. the build up is already taking over and as you already know, his breathing is terrible. it doesn’t seem like it’s going to improve as well.”

“fuck.” bokuto mumbled under his breath. “is there any good news?”

“you can be able to hug, make contact, and do everything couples do with him since the disease is internal. just make sure he doesn’t cough on you but i doubt that will be a problem.”

“ok thank goodness. so does that mean..” bokuto cleared his throat. “he doesn’t have much time left?”

“sadly yes. he has about a year and 6 months, maybe even two years if he’s lucky. but in about 6-8 month he will become very frail and sick, around that time he will have to be hospitalized. the most we can do is give him antibiotics to keep the mucus in his lungs from spreading too much but again, it won’t do much. i’m so sorry. here is his room. i will let you two speak alone while i get his antibiotics.” the doctor bowed and bokuto bowed after him. he walked away and bokuto slowly opened the door to akaashi room.

“b-baby..” bokutos voice was cracking. there was akaashi sitting on a chair with multiple bandages on his arms. 

“i know.” akaashi held out his arms signaling a hug.

bokuto ran to his soulmate and embraced him. bokuto wanted to break down then and there. 

“i love you.” bokuto spoke into the crook of akaashis neck. “i’m so so so sorry.”

“this isn’t your fault. i don’t take care of myself.”

“shut up.” bokuto held akaashi tighter.

“i love you bokuto.”

“i love you too. i love you so much. never forget that.” bokuto pulled away and cupped akaashis face in his hands.

they stared at each other for about a minute. bokuto looked at akaashi lips and swiped his finger across akaashis bottom lip making akaashi shiver. bokuto leaned down and placed his lips on akaashis. bokuto pulled away and spoke,

“come-on let’s check out, i-“

“you hate hospitals. i know.” akaashi stood up, bokuto quickly linked his arm with akaashis. “what are you doing?”

“just in case, so you don’t fall.” bokuto smiled at him.

“i have lung problems bokuto-san, not leg problems.”

“don’t call me that, just let me hold you please.” akaashi nodded as they walked to the hospitals front desk. 

bokuto takes care of akaashi like a baby, which akaashi secretly loved. 

* * *

it had only been a couple weeks and akaashi was not doing better, his breathing was bad, and he was spitting up more phlegm but his complexion looks decent, he was definitely paler than normal, and he was getting skinny. he stopped going to school so bokuto would come over every day to bring him his work (which bokuto didn’t even mind). 

“hey bokuto!” bokuto turned around to see konoha.

“hey. what’s up?”

“if you don’t mind me asking, how’s akaashi?”

“not the best but definitely not the worst. he still is doing pretty bad.” bokuto let out a nervous chuckle.

“is he ever gonna come back?”

“i can’t say. i don’t even know myself, to be honest..i don’t even think he knows. he looks to get better but at the same time, he’s always coughing, he’s always cold, he’s become skinny. i wish i could do something.” bokuto put his back against the wall and covered his face.

“i’m so sorry, i’ll tell the team. maybe we could all go visit him someday.”

“that would definitely make him happy, tell me when and i’ll help you guys plan. thank you for the concern. i’ll tell him you asked about him.” konoha nodded and walked away.

even though akaashi couldn’t hear their conversation, when bokuto thought about akaashi, akaashi could hear what he was thinking about.

akaashi didn’t want bokuto worrying about him. it made him feel terrible. 

_ ‘bokuto-san..’ _

_‘don’t call me that.’_ akaashi smiled.

_ ‘sorry but how’s school baby?’ _

_ ‘eh, same as always. how’s your day so far?’ _

* * *

“hey, baby.” bokuto said as he walked into akaashi room.

“hi, my love.” akaashi smiled, whenever bokuto would come over akaashi could probably be the happiest guy on earth. 

akaashis voice was strained. he had almost lost his voice from coughing. bokuto hated that. he wanted to hear his akaashi, he wanted to go places with akaashi, he wanted to play volleyball with akaashi. 

bokuto walked up to akaashi and kissed his forehead gently. akaashi felt butterflies everywhere, bokuto was so gentle it made his heart want to explore.

akaashi sat up straight, so he could speak to bokuto properly.

“how was school?” akaashi asked as bokuto sat down on akaashis bed, right across from akaashi in crisscross applesauce position.

“boring, lunch isn’t fun without you.” bokuto laid his head on akaashis legs.

“how’s the team?” akaashi racked his hands though bokutos sliver and black hair. 

“konoha asked how you were,” bokuto took a pause, remember about what they talked about. “the team..we’re such a mess and without  my setter i’m useless.” bokuto said plainly.

“oh hush.”

“it’s true. i need you.”

“you’re overreacting. not every ace needs a setter plus-“

“akaashi, shut up.” bokuto sat up straight and looked akaashi right in the eyes. bokutos golden eyes pierced right through akaashi. “i’m nothing without you.”

“that’s nonsense bokuto-san. i doubt the fourth best ace in the country needs a simple setter like me. what’s gonna happen when you graduate and find another team? you’re gonna have to get used to the new setter.”

“don’t call me that,” bokuto pouted. “and hey! you’re not just a simple setter. you’re one of the best setters i’ve ever seen, and we’ve played against really good teams.”

“stop trying to change the subject. i’m not always gonna be on your team bokuto.”

“that’s different. i’ll have a new setter, that i’ll have to get used to but right now i don’t even have my setter.”

“what? am i only good for volleyball?” akaashi said jokingly, making both of them smile.

“no, you’re pretty smart too.” bokuto joked along.

“oh shut up.” akaashi rolled his eyes. “also i’m not your setter, i’m the teams’ setter.” akaashi glared at bokuto. 

“i love you.” bokuto smiled at akaashi and fell onto him, making them lay down. 

“i love you too.” they held each other and talked about the team and old memories.

akaashi smiled as bokuto told him a story about when he was young. he could listen to bokuto for hours and would never get tired of it. akaashi never complained, he never spoke bad about bokuto. he never realized that bokuto is just that way. bokuto has always been very social, since the day they met. 

akaashi loved that. 

* * *

bokuto and akaashi went into the hospital for akaashis weekly check-up. it was a pain. bokuto hated the way hospitals smelled, he hated hospitals in general. akaashi was just tired of his pneumonia. he wanted to be able to breath properly. he wanted to play volleyball without getting a cough attack, he wanted to go places with bokuto.

akaashi was in so much pain. he hated every second of it. akaashi glanced over at bokuto as he scanned around the elevator. akaashi knew bokuto hated hospitals. he never knew the reason why. he never really asked, so he understood why he was never told.

“bok-“ akaashi spoke but was quickly shushed by bokuto, which shook him a little. 

“come-on.” the elevator doors opened and bokuto grabbed akaashis hand. bokuto lead akaashi though the hallway, down to his doctors room. bokuto was pulling hard on akaashis arm, akaashi had grown really skinny and fragile so it hurt when bokuto pulled him.

“b-bokuto.” he didn’t stop. “bokuto.” nothing. “bokuto-san.” nothing again. “bokuto-san! you’re hurting me! stop!” akaashi said a bit louder.

akaashi quickly snatched his arm away. bokuto paused and turned around to face akaashi.

“aka-“

“i don’t care if you don’t like hospitals! you were hurting me.”

“akaashi..”

“you need to be more careful with me. i’m sick! what if-“

“keiji! my mother died in this hospital.” akaashi froze, bokuto never called akaashi by his first name. he not even once. bokuto looked at his feet in embarrassment. “i-i know that’s no excuse for pulling you so hard. i’m sorry. i really am. my intention was never to hurt you. i hate this hospital a lot, i know i say i hate hospitals a lot but i truly hate this one. i have a lot of bad memories here. i lost my mother here and i c-cant lose you too. i’m so sorry baby.” bokuto didn’t look at akaashi once, which made akaashi feel even more terrible. akaashi didn’t even know what to say. he was speech less.

“bokuto..you never told me. i’m so sorry. i can transfer to another hospital if this one makes you uneasy.”

“no, no.”

“bokuto.” bokuto raised his head and saw akaashi. “i’m not mad. i’m so sorry for yelling at you.”

“akaashi.” bokuto whined like a child giving akaashi a hug. “i love you. i love you. i love you.”

“i love you too bokuto.” akaashi racked his hands though bokutos hair, comforting him that everything was ok. “i’m so sorry..i knew your mother was gone, but i never 

thought about it that way. i’m so sorry.”

“i-i just..fuck. you didn’t even do anything wrong it’s just that my mom passed when i was in junior high. that same year my volleyball team abandoned me because i was ‘annoying’ and too loud,” bokuto chuckled, but he was hurt deep down, akaashi never knew bokutos junior high team left him. “and m-my father started to become stressed about work, and he started to become aggressive, he has never laid a hand on me, but he does say a lot of hurtful things.” bokuto paused. “i wanted to quite volleyball because of that, i lost all hope for a long time. but it was my last year in junior high so i didn’t want to quite just yet, i also wanted to keep playing because deep down i knew i was good..i wanted to keep going so i could get into a national team or something so i could make money and help my dad.” he took another paused and looked at akaashi. “then i met our team and it brought me hope. i finally found a team that loved me for me. then i met you and i was complete, now the team was complete. but so was i..”

“i’m so sorry bokuto..i hope you know you’re not annoying what so ever. none of that should have ever happened to you.”

“you’re forgiven. now give me a kiss.” akaashi wrapped his arms around bokutos neck and placed his lips on bokutos. 

they kissed for a while. akaashi needed to cough so bad, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. akaashis eyes went wide and pulled from bokuto quickly, shocking bokuto.

“baby are you-“ bokuto asked akaashi as he started coughing. “akaashi, breathe only though your nose.” bokuto rubbed akaashis back slowly.

“i’m-i’m fine.” after a couple minutes akaashi seemed to calm down “come-on. let’s hurry and get out of here. we can get onigiri after.” akaashi smiled and held out his hand for bokuto to grab. 

“yay!” bokuto linked his hand with akaashi, giving him a kiss on the cheek making akaashi blushed.

akaashi is in his happiest when he is with bokuto, bokuto could say the same. 

* * *

“do you think antibiotics will make me feel better?” akaashi asked the doctor.

“yes. they definitely will.”

“will they have side effects?”

“they will make your stomach sick but i believe that’s all, but at the same time it’s different for everyone.”

akaashi turned to bokuto and bokuto raised his eyebrow making akaashi smile.

“uh..can we discuss it?” akaashi asked the doctor.

“yes, of course. i’ll be back in 15 minutes.” the doctor bowed and left the room.

“should i take them?” akaashi asked bokuto.

“i think you should..if it makes you better.”

“i’ll try them out, if i think it’s doing nothing..i will stop taking them ok?” bokuto nodded.

he felt uneasy when akaashi said ‘if i think it’s doing nothing..i will stop taking them’ he didn’t want akaashi to get even more sick. he didn’t want to lose akaashi like he lost his mother. it made him want to throw up. bokuto placed soft kisses on akaashis forehead.

“baby, are you ok?” akaashi grabbed bokutos hands.

“i don’t wanna lose you too.” bokuto snuggled his head into the crook of akaashis neck.

“i’m not going anywhere. you are stuck with me for a while. i love you.” akaashi placed his hand on the back of bokutos neck. akaashi couldn’t say that bokuto wasn’t going to lose him because akaashi himself doesn’t know if he is going to live or die, which terrified him even more.

akaashi coughed once, signaling he was going to have a cough attack. he started coughing multiple times. he stood up quickly and leaned on the sink. he spit and washed it. he was still coughing. he couldn’t stop.

bokuto quickly got up and rubbed his soulmates back.

“breath in though your nose and out though your mouth. slowly.”

after some time had passed, akaashi had seemed to calm down.

“thank you bokuto-san.” akaashi spoke as they sat back down. 

“don’t call me that.” akaashi giggled and placed his head on bokutos chest. 

hearing bokuto heart beat made akaashi calm.

* * *

akaashi wasn’t getting any better. he had only been sick for 2 months. it had been a couple days since his last doctor appointment and he stopped taking his medication. he saw it wasn’t doing anything so he stopped.

akaashi had just finished from having another cough attack (that being the 11th one this week and it was only wednesday) bokuto laid next to akaashi, watching him sleep, making sure he wouldn’t wake up in a cough attack. 

bokuto sat up straight and kissed akaashis forehead. bokuto blushed at how beautiful akaashi was. it amazed bokuto how beautiful he was. he sat there admiring his lover. bokuto slowly placed his hand on akaashis head and racked his hand though his black fluffy hair. 

he could do this for hours, just looking at akaashi brought bokuto so much joy. 

“you’re so beautiful.” bokuto smiled at akaashis peaceful sleeping body. 

bokuto took out his phone and saw he had a text from hinata.

from : hinata (february 3 sent at 4:37pm)

[ hey bokuto-san! i heard akaashi-san got sick :(( is he going to be ok??? also i miss u guys! ]

from : bokuto (sent at 4:37pm)

[ HEY HEY HEY HINATA!! I MISS U KID ]

from : bokuto (sent at 4:37pm)

[ but uh we don’t know if akaashis going to get better :/ he’s rlly sick n i honestly don’t see any improvement in his health ]

from : hinata (sent at 4:37pm)

[ but he has to get better right ?? ]

from : bokuto (sent at 4:37pm)

[ i’m not sure:/ neither are the doctors ]

from : hinata (sent at 4:37pm)

[ i’m rlly sorry to hear that bokuto-san, i rlly hope akaashi-san gets better :(( me and the team are sending all out hopes and prayers to akaashi-san!! tell him we miss him and hopes he gets better ]

from : bokuto (sent at 4:38pm)

[ i’ll tell him right away hinata! thank you so much and thank the team for me :) ]

from : hinata (sent at 4:38pm)

[ c ya soon!! ]

bokuto had to re read the text from hinata. then he remembered..they had another training camp next week. shit.

_‘is akaashi going to be able to go? is akaashi going to be ok for a couple day? am i even going to be ok? what am i going to do for three days? without akaashi!’_ bokuto thought. 

_‘you woke me up.’_ he heard akaashi. 

_‘shit.’_ bokuto thought.

“you’ll be fine without me.” akaashi sat up and laid his head on bokuto shoulder.

“but will you?”

“don’t make me sound like i rely on you.” akaashi said jokingly.

“i’m being serious, are you going to be ok?”

“yes bokuto-san.” akaashi kissed bokutos cheek. 

“don’t call me that.”

“mhm. shut up, let’s cuddle.” akaashi wrapped a arm around bokuto. 

akaashi snuggled his head into bokutos neck. bokuto slowly wrapped an arm around akaashis back, putting a hand in his hair, swirling his finger in one of the lose strands of akaashis hair.

“i love you akaashi.”

“i love you too.”

* * *

“bokuto, you have a package!” his father called him from downstairs.

“ok coming!” bokuto immediately knew what it was. he ran down the stairs in excitement. “thanks dad.” bokuto picked up the package from the living room table. 

“what is it?” his father questioned him.

“something for akaashi.” bokuto smiled.

“is he going to be ok? you seem attached to him.”

“i’m not..sure.” bokuto picked at the tape from the package. he hated saying that. 

“i just don’t want you getting hurt if something does actually happen to him.”

“i know..”

“i’m going to work.” bokuto nodded as his father walked out of the house.

bokuto slowly went up the stairs. he hated not knowing if akaashi was going to be ok. he hated everything. he wanted akaashi to be healthy. he just wanted him to be ok. it’s all he asks for. 

_ ‘akaashi?’ _

_‘hey, love.’_ when akaashi said that bokuto felt butterflies everywhere.

_ ‘can i come over in a bit?’ _

_ ‘yeah, of course.’ _

_‘i got you a present.’_ bokuto stretched out the ‘present’ part.

_ ‘what? why?’ _

_ ‘just because you know?’ _

_‘i don’t know..’_ akaashi paused. _‘bokuto you have to stop spending your money on me, we don’t know what will happen to me.’_

_ ‘don’t say it like that..it wasn’t even that expensive.’ _

_ ‘but-‘ _

_ ‘akaashi, i just want you to accept the gift ok? so please.’ _

_ ‘fine.’ _

_ ‘i love you, i’ll see you soon.’ _

_ ‘i love you too.’ _

once bokuto wrapped the present, he put it into his backpack and dashed out the door. he ran to akaashi house, which wasn’t even that far.

he finally arrived to his lovers house and knocked on the door. after a couple seconds akaashi opened the door.

“hey my love.” akaashi hugged bokuto. 

“hi baby!”

“come in.” they both pulled from the hug.

bokuto walked into akaashis home. he was blessed by the smell of akaashi. just akaashi keiji. he loved it.

“let’s go upstairs.”

they walked up the stairs hand in hand. bokuto rubbed his thumb on the back of akaashis hand just because. they made it to akaashis room and walked inside.

“ok sit on the bed!” bokuto said happily.

“you spoil me too much..” akaashi rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. bokuto sat in between akaashis legs, crisscross applesauce.

“shut up.” bokuto slowly took out the present. “here.” the present was wrapped in owl print wrapping paper.

“cute..” akaashi mumbled.

“ahh bokuto-san you spoil me too much, blah blah blah.” bokuto mimicked akaashi. “ok here. open it.”

akaashi slowly tarred the wrapping paper. which revealed a box. akaashi took the box and moved the crumbled wrapping paper away.

“i swear if this is one of those things that has like one hundred smaller boxes inside, i’m going to dump you.”

“no, no, no! just open the damn box awkashi.” bokuto pouted and sounded like a 5-year-old.

“fine, fine.” akaashi slowly lifted the lid from the box. “oh my god..bokuto.”

“i just thought i would get you one, so while i’m at training camp you don’t feel lonely.”

“this is so unnecessary since we can literally talk to each other through our brains but it’s adorable. thank you love.” akaashi leaned over to bokuto and kissed him.

in front of akaashi was a ‘love box’. a little box where one lover can send messages to the one who has the box. the little heart on the front of the box spins when you have received a message. it was a dumb little thing but akaashi has secretly always wanted one. 

“so you like it?” bokuto asked.

“i love it. thank you.” akaashi brought his hand to bokuto cheek and rubbed his thumb on his cheek bone. 

“good! i’ll be spamming it so make sure you check it. i already connected it to my phone and it has batteries.”

“let’s test it out.”

“ohh yes.” bokuto took out his phone and started typing. “hehe. sent.”

they both looked at the box, the heart span in a circle. akaashi lifted the top and saw,

[ hi baby (*´ ꒳ `*) ]

which made him smile.

“god, i hate you.” bokuto blurted as he put his face in his hands. 

“what did i do?” akaashi was confused.

“you made me fall in love with you. literally anything you do is prefect. i don’t understand how you do it. god, i love you.”

“you’re so cheesy, it’s cute. i love you too.”

“hehe.” bokuto smiled.

they both couldn’t be more in love. 

* * *

bokuto visited akaashi one last time before he had to leave for training camp.

“i really don’t want to go without you.” bokuto groaned into akaashi neck as they laid together in akaashis bed. 

“i’m too weak to even move bokuto. i really wish i could go.”

“i know. i’m just going to miss you. a lot.”

“i’m going to miss you too.”

“i’m gonna miss you too but i really don’t wanna be the reason you’re late.” bokuto groaned. “come-on..”

they both got up and walked to the front door. bokuto turned around and faced akaashi. bokuto embraced akaashi in a hug. they slowly rocked side to side. 

“i’m going to miss you so much.”

“i’m gonna miss you too.” akaashi kissed bokutos cheek.

“i really don’t wanna go without you.” bokuto groaned. 

“you’ll see me in a couple days baby. don’t worry. i’ll think about you and text you every day. say hi to the team for me, tell them i miss them.”

“of course.” bokuto kissed akaashi one last time and left. “bye! see you in a week baby, i love you!”

“bye, i love you too!” akaashi waved from the door as bokuto ran towards the school. 

akaashi grabbed a snack and walked back to his room. he laid down and saw he had a message. 

from : bokuto (february 6 sent at 7:36pm)

[ i’m on the bus, i just thought i’d let u know (〃ω〃) ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:36pm)

[ ty for telling me love, it makes me feel better that you’re on the bus instead of coming back ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:36pm)

[ yeah but if i ditched coach would call my dad >:/ ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:36pm)

[ also pls text me right away if u have a cough attack ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:36pm)

[ are you crazy?? no bokuto. i usually get them at night and you need your rest love ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:36pm)

[ i love you for worrying so much about me but please, you don’t need to worry i’ll be fine. i promise my love ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:37pm)

[ i trust that u will b fine baby but i get scared knowing that u have to go though ur cough attacks alone :( ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:37pm)

[ i’ll be fine my love ] 

from : akaashi (sent at 7:37pm)

[ now go to sleep because we both need it ]

from : akaashi (sent at 7:37pm)

[ i love you, goodnight ]

from : bokuto (sent at 7:37pm)

[ i love you too  ٩ (^‿^) ۶ goodnight beautiful <33333 ]

akaashi smiled and placed his phone on his nightstand. 

he was in love with a dork. 

* * *

“hey bokuto!” kuroo called out. 

“hey kuroo, kenma.” kenma waved at bokuto.

“if you don’t mind me asking, how’s akaashi?”

“akaashi?” he chuckled nervously. “bad. well not bad..but definitely not good.”

“i’m so sorry..”

“it’s fine. i’ve been trying to spend the most time with him but it’s hard. my grades have been slipping and i honestly am getting tired..not tired of akaashi. never. i love him. i’m getting tired of him being sick. i wish he could get better. i want to help him so much but i can’t do anything.”

“has he been taking his medicine?” kenma asked.

“no..he stopped taking it after a couple day because he thought it was doing nothing.”

“his body, his choice. we just have to pray he gets better.” kuroo stated. 

“yeah, i know. but it’s frustrating.”

“i get it. let’s play volleyball to get some stress off your shoulders.” bokuto smiled and nodded. “come-on kenma!” kuroo grabbed kenma as he tried to walk away.

“no, i’m going to look for shoyo.”

“yeah? bring him here!” bokuto suggested. 

“no.” kenma said plainly which made kuroo laugh.

“don’t laugh!” bokuto whinnied.

* * *

it was day 4 at training camp. it was night and bokuto had just came out from the shower. bokuto was training hard the last couple of days. his spikes were getting stronger and he was feeling good. 

bokuto went to the cafeteria and called akaashi while he was eating dinner, they did every night.

“hi baby.” bokuto spoke through the phone.

“hey my love. how’s everything?”

“good. i practiced with hinata for a bit. kuroo and kenma said they wish you were here.”

“i wish i was there too. i miss you a lot.”

“i miss you too.”

“what are you having for dinner?” akaashi stood up and went to his kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to his room. 

“mashed potatoes and some left over beef, oh! and water.”

“that’s good.”

“what did you have?”

“two onigiri and fish my mother made.”

“sounds way better than what i’m having.” bokuto chuckled though the phone.

“when you come back we can go get onigiri.”

“you mean pick up? you’re too delicate to go outside.”

“yeah..” akaashi paused. “do you think-“

“bokuto!” akaashi heard kuroos voice.

“yeah?”

“there closing the cafeteria and everyone’s playing cards, come-on you dumb owl!”

“oh shit.” akaashi heard movement from the other line.

“bokuto?”

“sorry baby. i’ll text you later! i love you.”

“oh, it’s fine. i love you too.” akaashi hung up the call. 

the four days that bokuto has been gone, have been living hell for akaashi. his cough attacks have grown worse. he could barley eat, his throat was sore from all the coughing he has done, so he lied about eating to bokuto, he had only been drinking water for 2 days, making him skinny and much more delicate than bokuto thinks.

akaashi laid in bed, trying to find something to watch on his television, when the heart on his love box began to spin. akaashi smiled as he lifted the top,

[ you’re beautiful baby ( ≧∀≦ ) i love you never forget that <3333 ]

akaashi smiled as he put the top back on his little box.

_ ‘thank you bokuto-san. i love you too.’ _

_‘you’re welcome baby, shit i’m losing.’_ akaashi chuckled.

akaashi got up from his bed, he might have gotten up too quickly because the second he was on his feet he had gotten a cough attack. akaashi ran to his bathroom and leaned over the skin. coughing and coughing multiple time. not stopping.

‘in through your nose and out through your mouth.’ akaashi thought to himself it took him about 10 minutes to actually calm down. with our bokuto, akaashi was a mess.

he looked at himself in the mirror and remember what bokuto sent,

“i’m not the beautiful akaashi, bokuto thinks i am..” akaashi spoke to himself.

akaashi was skinny, pale, and gloomy. he hasn’t seen sunlight in the last week causing him to be almost green. since bokuto was the only one who took him out he couldn’t go outside on his own, even if it were just to the backyard to see the sun. he wasn’t eating, since he couldn’t swallow. he was sad and frustrated that he couldn’t see his soulmate. 

akaashi had grown more sick in only a couple days. 

* * *

it was the next day and bokuto called akaashi for their daily dinner call but akaashi declined.

_ ‘i’m sorry my love..i can’t call today.’ _

_ ‘oh it’s fine! we can do this for today. is everything alright?’ _

_‘i lost my voice..’_ akaashi said softly. 

_ ‘what? why?’ _

_‘i’ve been having many cough attacks, more than usually. so all the coughing made me lose my voice and it hurts to speak.’_ akaashi said plainly. 

_ ‘you’ve been having more cough attacks? why didn’t you tell me?’ _

_‘for this exact reason, i didn’t want you to worry.’_ akaashi fidgeted with his fingers. 

_ ‘well-now i’m more worried that you told me late.’ _

_ ‘i’m fine.’ _

_‘can i even believe you?’_ akaashi wanted to say no. right then and there. but he couldn’t. _‘wait i didn’t mean it like that..baby i’m so sorry. i just hate seeing you like this. you seem to be in so much pain all that time and i can’t help.’_

_ ‘i’ll try communicating with you more, ok?’ _

_ ‘yes, yes. please.’ _

_ ‘of course, my love. how was your day?’  _

bokuto went on with how his day went which made akaashis heart warm. he loved when bokuto spoke. even if it were dumb comments. 

he loved everything about bokuto. akaashi couldn’t ask for a better soulmate. 

* * *

it was the last day at training camp. bokuto was so excited to see akaashi he could bounce off the walls. it was nighttime so that made bokuto way more excited. 

kuroo, kenma, and bokuto sat in the cafeteria to play cards but ended up talking instead. 

“only..” bokuto looked at the clock, it was 8:11pm. “only like 14 more hours until i can see the love of my life.” bokuto exclaimed to kuroo and kenma. 

“you’re so in love, it’s gross.” kenma spoke. 

“kuroo literally has his arm around you and shows you love 24/7, plus i couldn’t be more in love so thank you for reminding me.”

bokuto told out his phone and sent a love box message to akaashi,

[ i’m literally so in love w u it hurts <333 ]

bokuto smiled and put his phone away.

“do you think he’ll be ok?” kuroo asked. 

“you ask me this every time. i hate hearing about how my boyfriend is dying.” bokuto let out a hurtful chuckle. 

“sorry..”

“it’s fine, it just—hurts. i pray every night that he’ll be ok.”

“i do too..” kenma stated. “i might hate talking to people but akaashi is a good person to talk to. he lets you just pour your emotions out and helps everyone with anything. i know if i saw him right now, like him being sick, i would break down. me and him talked about everything together, he was one of the first people i told about liking kuroo. i messaged him a couple days ago too, and he said he was doing fine.” kuroo nodded.

“it sucks man..i’m sorry that he has to go through this and so do you.”

“i hate everything. not everything but i just hate how he got sick out of no where. his health is amazing. i don’t understand.” bokuto laid his head on the table. 

“i’m so sorry..” kuroo patted bokutos head. 

“it’s fine. let’s talk about something different.”

deep down kuroo and kenma both knew it wasn’t fine. bokuto was hurting more than anyone right now, but they let him change the subject, it’s better they change it now before bokuto starts overthinking everything.

* * *

_ ‘bokuto-san?’ _

_‘don’t call me that.”_ akaashi smiled as bokuto dragged out the ‘that’ as always. _“but hey hey hey! baby! i was about to go to talk to you. i can’t wait for tomorrow.’_ bokuto said with excitement. 

_‘oh i can’t wait either. i feel a lot better actually. i’m not sure if i’m healing but my mother called the doctor and said that i was feeling much better, so they scheduled an appointment for tomorrow.’_ akaashi wasn’t lying at all, he was feeling a lot better earlier, his mother did schedule an appointment but now he felt terrible and very tired. he didn’t know what to do. 

_ ‘oh my god! baby, that’s amazing! i cant wait to see you.’ _

_ ‘i can’t wait either.’ _

_ ‘but i’m sleepy right now, so i’ll talk to you tomorrow baby.’ _

_‘i’m about to go to sleep too..’_ akaashi paused. _‘goodnight my love.’_

_‘goodnight! i love you baby.’_ bokuto said in a sleepy voice.

_‘i love you too,’_ after a while akaashi knew bokuto had fallen asleep. akaashi was in so much pain but at the same time he wasn’t. he was very tired. he could barley keep his eyes open but the pain didn’t help. he didn’t know what to do. he couldn’t call for his mother since his voice was strained. he just laid in his bed.

_‘even though you’re asleep, i love you. i love you so much. i’ll never stop loving you. never in my life.’_ akaashi realized and chuckled as he was slowly losing his fight between him and death. _‘goodbye bokuto-san..i know if you were awake you would have yelled at me to not call you that. i’m sorry. it pains me when you worry about me. i’m so sorry. i love you with everything i have. please never for-forget about me. thank you so much for everything you did for me. i love you so much, sleep well my love. i will say it again bokuto koutarou, i love you more than anything and a-anyone.’_ akaashi closed his eyes for the final time.

the finale surge - this surge of energy may be quite a bit less noticeable but is usually used as a dying person's final physical expression before moving on. the surge of energy is usually short, and the previous signs become more pronounced as death approaches.

* * *

bokuto just walked out of the bus and was walking to his home when he received a phone call.

“hello?”

“koutarou..” it was akaashis mother, her voice was shaky which startled bokuto. 

“is everything ok? did akaashi get hurt?” bokuto was ready to run to akaashis home. 

“h-he’s gone..” bokuto stopped in his tracks. 

“wh-what? no. no. he can’t. i-i talked to him last night, he told me he-he was doing good. he c-can’t.”

“he was! he was doing so good..i-im so sorry..”

“no...” bokuto paused and tried to calm himself. “when-when is his funeral..” he’s voice was terribly shaky.

“as soon as possible, so maybe monday.” her voice was shaky. 

“may i ask something?”

“yes of course.”

“ca-can it be closed casket?” bokutos voice was shaky, and he couldn’t say things right. 

“oh..yes.”

“i’m sorry but that is my only request. i think if i see his lifeless body in a casket, i will go insane.”

“i understand.”

“thank you.”

“of course..please stop by after the funeral if you can.”

“i will..thank you. i’m so sorry.”

“you too.” bokuto hung up the call and stood outside of his home in shock.

his soulmate was gone. forever. 

* * *

bokuto laid in his bed for a good 5 hours. sobbing his eyes out, when he thought the tears were done, he would look around his room and everything reminded him of akaashi. 

“i’m-im so—sorry my love.” bokuto hugged his pillow as tears poured down his face. “y-you were good..when we-we talked. what h-h-happened?”

bokuto leaned over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. he needed his friends. he had to tell them.

from : bokuto (sent at 1:07pm)

[ can i come over? ]

from : kuroo (sent at 1:07pm)

[ i’m at kenmas, he said u could come. is everything alright? ]

from : bokuto (sent at 1:07pm)

[ i’ll b there in 20 mins. ]

from : kuroo (sent at 1:07pm)

[ alright ]

“be prepared.” kuroo told kenma.

“why?”

“i have a bad feeling.” kenma nodded. 

* * *

“there’s no way he’s gone..” kuroo said as held back the tears as he rubbed kenmas back. 

“i know..” bokuto 

“he was only 17..” kenma spoke. “i hate the world. what the fuck? he was so young.” kenma raised his head and kicked the floor. 

“kitten calm down..”

“i fucken hate this. i hate everything. life is unfair.”

“i know..” kuroo took kenmas head to his chest.

“i’m so sorry.” kenma looked at bokuto. 

“it’s fine, i cried for like 5 hours before i called.”

“i can’t imagine what’s going through your head..” kuroo looked at bokuto. 

“i don’t even know what to think anymore. i know he’s gone. but i-i just can’t.” 

“life sucks ass.” kuroo said 

“agreed. i should probably tell the team.” kuroo nodded.

“i know he’s gone but-but at the same time..he isn’t to me. i’m such a bitch.”

“why?” kuroo looked up to bokuto in concern.

“i told his mother if they could make it closed casket.”

“that’s not being a bitch, if kuroo died i wouldn’t want to see his lifeless body in a casket, dressed well. that would just make me lose it.” kenma said as he looked up and wiped away his tears.

“yeah that’s basically what i said.”

“i agree with kenma.” kuroo said squeezing kenma a little. 

“thank you. also, sorry but i’m gonna use your bed.” bokuto plopped face first onto kenmas bed. 

“it’s fine, i understand.” kenma said as kuroo comforted him and as kenma comforted kuroo.

all 3 of them can agree that they all were broken. 

* * *

valentine’s day, keijis funeral.

“thank you for coming. i know it’s hard.” akaashis mother said as she shook bokutos hand. 

“anything for keiji.” he hugged her and walked into the venue. bokuto looked forward and saw the team.

“b-bokuto..” konoha spoke first, the whole team was sobbing in disbelief.

“all of you come here.” bokuto held out his arms as they were quickly embraced by the whole team, almost knocking him over.

“we’re so-so sorry..” komi said. “we-we didn’t t-think he was actually going to p-p-pass.”

“i don’t think anyone in this room did.” bokuto said trying to hold back the tears. 

“how have you...been holding up?” sarukui politely asked.

“balling my eyes out and stuff. i assume none of you have gone to school?” they all nodded. “i-i know stepping onto that court will be hard without him but..we can do it. we will play to win, for keiji.” the whole team nodded and hugged again, tears slipping out. when bokuto pulled from the hug konoha pointed behind him,

“bokuto-san..” bokutos heart hurt. he never wanted to hear ‘bokuto-san’ again. he slowly turned around and saw hinata with his team. 

“oh my-“ bokuto lost his words. “thank you so much for coming.” bokuto bowed and embraced hinata.

“it’s the least we could do plus akaashi was a friend to us.”

“you guys came all the way from miyagi?” bokutos eyes went wide. 

“the drive isn’t that long, we’ve done it multiple times. don’t worry.” daichi walked forward and reassured bokuto.

“bokuto..” bokuto turned around and saw kuroo, kenma, and akaashis mother. “it’s our turn to speak.” bokuto nodded.

all 3 of them walked up to the podium, kuroo and kenma stood behind bokuto as he started to speak,

“h-hello..” bokuto paused when everyone turned to him, the sudden attention made him uneasy. “i’m bokuto koutarou. i was aka- keijis soulmate.” bokuto stopped talking when he heard little gasps and chatter from the crowd. “a little shocking i know but that doesn’t matter. i don’t even know where to start. keiji was a talented, beautiful, amazing, and so much more. he didn’t de—deserve to die this young. it came out of no where too. it’s heartbreaking to take in, and he was an amazing and car-caring person. he made me feel special while i was going through something..” bokuto had to pause he wiped the tears that were pouring down his face, he felt kuroo rub his back. “i’m sorry. as i was saying, he brought light into my life when it was only darkness. i’m sure when he walked into a dark room he was the only light. i lost my mother at a young age, my father was also in a dark place and i was bullied for most of my junior year. but when i got into high school, he was one of the few people who accepted my wildness and the team of course. i’ll forever thank him for that because if it wasn’t for keiji, i wouldn’t be here. thank you.” bokuto wiped the tears away and stood behind kuroo and kenma as they went up to speak.

bokuto stood there and looked at the floor, just staring and thinking about keiji. he looked over to his casket and tears poured down his face. he looked back at the ground and stood there silently, fumbling with his fingers.

once kuroo and kenma were done talking, all 3 of them were in tears. they all hugged and walked outside. they didn’t leave, they just stood outside, feelings the breeze of early february hit their skin.

akaashi keiji was gone.

* * *

it had been a week since keijis funeral, bokuto didn’t go to school. he told his father that keiji was his soulmate, his father was disappointed but keiji was already gone so none of it matters now.

bokuto was laying in bed. when his phone began to ring.

“bokuto speaking.”

“hello, it’s keijis mother.”

“o-oh hello! how are you and the family holding up?” bokuto sat up straight.

“us? oh, we are doing better but still hurts.”

“i understand.”

“but how are you?”

“i’m..better. still crying every day.”

“i’m so sorry.” her voice was nervous which made bokuto fumble with his fingers.

“no, no. it’s fine!”

“i hate asking but..i’m going to clean out his room. may you come over?”

“o-oh..yeah, sure. i’ll be over in like 20 minutes.”

“ok, thank you.”

“see you then. bye bye.” bokuto hung up the call.

bokuto wanted to take everything in that room but couldn’t, so he prepared himself. he took a bag with him and walked to keijis home.

this was going to hurt like hell. 

* * *

“just take anything you want. i’ll be throwing everything out and blocking the door. it hurts too much.”

“o-okay. thank you.” bokuto bowed.

he opened the door to keijis door and heart break hit.

bokuto looked around and tears started coming. he first looked through keijis drawers. he found nothing that really interested, accept keijis jersey, his fukurodani zip-up and to his surprise, bokutos fukurodani zip-up. why is this here? bokuto wonder. then he remembered, keiji never gave it back. bokuto smiled and took those 3.

he looked through his side bed tables and found baby pictures of keiji, pictures of the team, pictures of bokuto and keiji, some pens. bokuto took the picture and put them in his bag.

bokuto looked on top of the side bed tables and saw an owl figure. bokuto remembered that he gave that to keiji. he gave it to him as a symbol of gratefulness. he did so much for the team and was basically the heart of the team. he smiled and put it in the bag.

next to it was bokuto and keijis ring. bokuto had given keiji a black ring for their 1 year friend anniversary. both keiji and bokuto never took it off. bokuto slipped it into his pocket as more tears poured down. 

he looked around and found a couple more things that reminded bokuto of keiji and put them into the bag. he walked out of the room and wiped his tears away.

“i’ll love you forever keiji.” bokuto smiled and closed the door.

* * *

5 years later

april 11th

“i’m here with the black jackals other wing spiker, bokuto koutarou.”

“hey hey hey!” bokuto waved at the camera. 

“so, the fans want to know about your love life. what do you have to tell us?” hinata, atsumu, and sakusas eyes went wide as they hear the question.

“um..well.” bokuto chuckled nervously, he looked back at the team, and they were all shaking their heads.

“oh, come on! don’t be shy.” the interviewer smiled. if only she knew. 

“i don’t feel comfortable talking about them..”

“aww come on. we see you always wear that black ring, and have that one on the string.” the interviewer pointed to bokuto necklace which held keijis ring. bokuto never took of either. 

“hey, i think he said he didn’t want to-“ sakusa spoke sternly, but was quickly cut off by bokuto,

“i lost my soulmate at age 18.” bokuto said as he fumbled with his fingers. sakusas eyes went wide and he stepped back. “and no one will ever replace him. thank you.” bokuto stood up and bowed. 

“let’s go.” atsumu grabbed bokutos arm, and they left.

they all silently walked out.

“you didn’t have to do that..” bokuto looked at sakusa. 

“i hate interviews and that lady pushed it.” sakusa might be annoyed of them all the time, but he sticks up for the team. he hates when people are persistent, that’s why he hates doing interviews.

“aw lil sakusa sticking up for the team.” atsumu looked at him in awe as he patted his head.

“don’t touch me miya.” sakusa slapped atsumus hand away causing the whole team to laugh, except atsumu.

“omi!” atsumu whined as sakusa flipped him off.

“oh! i’ll see you guys later.” bokuto ran off.

“bye bokuto!” hinata waved to bokuto as he ran off. 

“why don’t ya call him ‘bokuto-san’ anymore?” atsumu asked with a confused face.

“keiji used to call him that, bokuto hated it. it was like a force of habit for keiji, i know if i call him that he’s gonna get sad and stuff so i stopped. also, he stopped addressing keiji by his last name and i caught on. i don’t know the reason for that though.” hinata shrugged.

“i understand. where is he goin’? it ain’t friday.” atsumu asked since every friday, bokuto goes to see keijis grave.

“they met 7 years ago today, i’m pretty sure.” hinata said as the team walked off. 

* * *

“hi baby! sorry i’m a bit late.” bokuto said as he sat next to keijis gravestone. “happy 7 years since we met.” bokuto giggled. “that’s a long time, wow um..i love you a lot..i’m meeting up with kuroo and kenma soon. oh! today we had a live interview and this lady was all up in my business about my love life. so i told her- actually sakusa had to defend me but i spoke up saying you passed. well i didn’t mention your name but you know.” bokuto paused. “i miss you a lot. it still shakes me that you’re gone.”

bokuto sat there, feelings the light breeze hit his face. bokuto never felt alone when he was at keijis grave. he always felt like someone was behind him. it felt like keiji was behind him. protecting him somehow.

“i miss you so much. the only reason i keep playing is because of you. i know you don’t love the sport as much as i do but i know you loved seeing me play. sometimes i feel like you’re there, in the crowds. and sometimes when i serve or spike, hinata whispers ‘for keiji’ and it always gives me that extra boost.” bokuto fumbled with his fingers and paused. 

“i remember that one time, we were cuddling in your bed when you were sick and you were laying on my chest. i had my arm around you, i think. and you slowly put your leg around my lower half. it made me go insane and you knew it.” bokuto chuckled. “i’m really lonely without you. nothing has been the same. i really miss you.” bokuto sat there in silence. bokuto checked his phone and he was late.

“shit! sorry baby, i’m late for practice! i love you, see you on friday.” bokuto smiled and walked away.

* * *

bokuto laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling, fumbling with keijis ring. he turned over and looked at the picture of him and keiji.

keiji was always on his mind. no matter how many times he tried to let go, nothing happened. bokuto was too in love with keiji to let him go. tears slipped from bokutos eyes. 

“i love you so much. thank you for everything you have done for me. i’ll never forget you. you are always on my mind and in my heart. i’m keep playing for you because i know you would be proud of me if i kept playing. i love you keiji.” bokuto stared at the picture as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i hope you liked it! if there’s any grammar or writing errors pls tell me bc i wrote most of this at 2am crying my eyes out 😀..anyways, i struggled w pneumonia for 4-5 months, i wanted to make a story based off some of my experiences so here it is (pls keep in mind pneumonia is different for everyone, this is basically how it hit me). one of the scenes was inspired by this fanart https://twitter.com/7unj6/status/1313589413293809664?s=21 (my twitter) i have no idea who the artist is, if anyone knows pls comment :( btw this is one of my first stories, even tho i’ve wrote on wattpad before (embarrassing) but i really dont have much experience w writing. i wanna write more stories in the future so maybe i’ll come up w ideas. ty for reading if u got this far <3 ily, stay safe!!
> 
> 11/4/20 - 200 hits 🥺 omg! tysm :,)
> 
> 11/13/20 - 700 hits- yall r scaring me omg also shout out to everyone who recommends it to ppl on tiktok <33
> 
> 11/14/20 - 1127 hits...YALL KDKWJDKQJ TYSM AHH
> 
> 11/16/20 - 2200 SOMETHING??? OMG YALL STOPPP TYTYY
> 
> 11/16/20 - 2644 HITS HOLY SHIT IM LIKE SPEECHLESS N IVE SEEN LIKE 10 PPL CRYING ON MY FYP ABT MY STORY OMG NO
> 
> 11/20/20 - AHHH TYSM FOR 5000+ HITS BUT JUST A REMINDER, MY WATTPAD IS 11TEEN, I HAVE GIVEN 2 (one on ao3 n one on wattpad) PPL THE RIGHT TO TRANSLATE IT THATS ALL!!
> 
> 11/23/20 - 6690 HITS?? WOW TY <333 i’ve seen ppl talking abt my story on tiktok (in a kinda bad way), if u don’t like the way i type or my story in all, dont comment on it :)
> 
> 12/10/20 - 12000+ hits?? wtf omg! tysm :(( it means a lot, i owe everything to coachukaisimp on tiktok for starting everything <333
> 
> 12/18/20 - ik a lot of u come from tiktok, mine is 7unj6 :))


End file.
